zyliceagirlgamersdreamfandomcom-20200214-history
About Girl Gamers
Girl gamers have always existed. Whether or not you were aware of this. Although there were significantly less back in the day of old classics such as 'Pac-man' and 'Space Invaders,' than there are today, they were still out there in the Gaming Universe. Ever since the 1900-2000 era, video games have caught the attention of a wider range of females including both adults, children and teenagers. The late 1900s period was when PC gaming was becoming increasingly popular with titles such as: American McGee's Alice, the Quake series, Diablo, Doom, The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall etc. In the early 2000s period however, PC gaming, while still fairly common, consoles such as the PS1, N64 & X-Box were a massive outbreak in the gaming industry due to the ability to make & render 3-dimensional models as well as advanced colour usage. Also, the addition of controllers like the classic Playstation controller have had continuous re-designs in order to improve on its' predecessor adding things like: vibration/rumble capabilities, wireless, movement-tracking ('Heavenly Sword' on the PS3 is a good example of how this works) as well as the touchpad & wider design of the PS4 controller. Some of the most well-known titles on all three platforms include: *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask (N64) *Super Mario 64 (N64) *Spyro (PS1) *Alien Trilogy (PS1) *Croc 2(PS1) *Batman Dark Tomorrow/Begins/Vengeance (X-Box) *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (X-Box) *Beyond Good & Evil (X-Box) From the mid 2000s-now, the female gaming community has dramatically increased thanks to a number of factors including: 1) The Consoles: (Nintendo DS +DSI & 3DS, PS2, WII, PS3 & XBox 360.) 2) Accessory Support: Many accessories that accompany these consoles have highlighted genres like: Dance, Sports, Music, Action/Adventure etc. The many accessories for these genres include: *Wii Motion Plus (for precise hand-movements) *Kinect (Enables tracking of player movements for games such as: Kinect Sports & Pets) *Playstation Move (Same/similar to Kinect) *Wii Sports Accessories (For a more 'immersive' sporting experience in 'Wii Sports') *Eye-Toy For PS2 (Uses a camera for body-tracking so you can interact with games like: 'Eyetoy-Hero' or 'Astro Zoo') 3) The introduction & highlight of female video game characters such as: Lara Croft (Tomb Raider Saga), Jade (Beyond Good & Evil), Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Princess Peach (Mario Series), Alice (American McGee's Alice & Madness Returns), Nariko (Heavenly Sword) & E'Lara (Hunted: The Demon's Forge) 4) The impact of female characters on the girl gaming crowd: Many female characters in gaming have a way of influencing the girls of the gaming industry. Some examples include: *Lara Croft- Whilst her life on the PS1 was being a sex-symbol, on her PS2 days, she was represented as much more than that by displaying her geeky interest in archaeological artifacts & tombs as well as her know-how of puzzle-solving. Her career then was literally 'raiding tombs.' She was very intelligent & strong and could do many acrobatic moves in combat with her trademark dual-pistols in hand. However; in 2013, we went back to Lara's past and discovered how vulnerable & exposed she was before the tougher & fearless explorer we know her as today. She was a true survivor and had to hunt for her own food as well as having to witness deaths of many of her friends. She also quickly learnt that in order to survive, she had to quit regretting the many kills she committed to the island inhabitants. She also began discovering tombs on the island and explored them only to find that she had a mad obsession of them as well as the artifacts & treasures she discovered. To be continued...